


you're not sorry, anymore

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does Nico Di Angelo, have a crush?" Jason pried at the younger boy. </p><p>"Um.." Nico replied wordlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Does Nico Di Angelo, have a crush?" Jason pried at the younger boy. 

"Um.." Nico replied wordlessly. 

"Come on bro! Tell me who it is!" Jason pried once again.

"No." Nico growled. 

Jason rolled his eyes, "That doesn't scare me!" Jason replied. 

"It wasn't meant to, but I'm not telling Grace." Nico replied, sternly.

Jason pouted, "Why not?" 

"Because..." Nico replied, with no idea what to say.

"Because why?" Jason asked. 

"Because.." Nico said.

"Because? Because why?" Jason asked again.

"Because it's you!" Nico yelled. 

Jason blinked, "what?" 

"Its you! I like you! Okay?" Nico burst angerly, tears pricked out of his eyes.

"Nico.." Jason said easily.

"No! Don't say it, I know you don't like me, I get it." Nico said, tears were streaming down his face by this point.

 

"No! Nico I-" Jason didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, for Nico was already gone. 

__________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

It took forever to find the son of Hades, the boy could hide. 

As soon as he saw him, by the camp lake, he felt a great deal of relief. 

"Nico.." Jason said quietly as he sat next to the fragile son of Hades. "Go away Jason!" Nico cried. Jason took the boy into his arms. Nico clawed at his chest and tried to escape the son of Jupiter, but Jason wouldn't let him go, so Nico sobbed in submission. "Nico, I do like you, I like you alot." Jason promised. Nico stiffened in his arms, "You're a really sick person Grace, how could you..? How could you say that! Lying hurts people Jason! Why would you lie to me?" "I'm not lying." Jason protested.

"Prove it." 

"Okay." Jason cupped the son of Hades face and kissed him softly. 

Jason broke the kiss and could see Nico blushing madly. 

"That enough proof?" Jason questioned. 

Nico nodded, "I think so.." 

"Wanna make out, Di Angelo?" 

"Bring it on Grace." Nico challenged. 

And Nico and Jason made out for like three hours. 

_________________________________________________


End file.
